Dammit, Daniel
by Gia467
Summary: Johnny is supposed to be at Tommy's for a Halloween party. He gets a bit distracted on the way. Featuring kittycat!Daniel and fluffnstuff, with some mentions of sex. Revised.


Dear god, why did this come to me? What have I done. The idea of Daniel dressed as a cat was inspired by a scene in Chapter 7(?) of STM's story ' _You're Ours.'_ shoutout. Don't know if the rating is correct since the rating system is rarely followed anyway, but only includes references to sex, but no actual sex, *in this chapter. Anyway, Happy Halloween. Pray for my soul.

*Edit: As of May, I have decided to revise this sorry as my writing style is a bit different now and I wanted to update it as I found few errors and such.

It's 9:30 pm on a Wednesday. Johnny needs to be at Tommy's party by 10:00. He is making an important stop first.

* * *

[Apartment 20.]

I open the door to his apartment and step into the living room. It's decorated modestly, with little strings of orange lights, paper lanterns, and various other festive things laying around. Evil Dead is playing on his TV and I'm momentarily distracted as I watch Ash decapitate Linda. I spy some candy in a bowl by the door. But where's the thing I'm looking for? I take off my shoes and step into the dimly lit kitchen.

"Hey LaRusso! It's Johnny, I'm here." He's home right? The door isn't locked. Better not have ran off with Fernandez and friends yet. "Daniel where are y–"

"Meow." I turn my head towards the sound.

Oh, god.

I am greeted by a very attractive sight. Daniel is leaning against his bedroom door frame, pretty much naked except for a few choice items. Black knee-high socks are on his legs, little black cat ears adorn his head, and I see a little tail poking out from the underwear he's wearing. And oh, those underwear are something special. Little black panties that fit him just right, a fetish I didn't know I had. What looks like a genuine BDSM collar, either that or a _very_ unorthodox dog collar, is fastened snugly around his neck. The all-black outfit looks so good against his skin, and he looks oh-so temping that I can't help but stare at him.

He looks at me knowingly. "Do you like it?"

My mouth is suddenly dry and I lick my lips. "Yeah uh, very much."

He smiles that little half smile he makes whenever he's flirting, and I get a flutter-like feeling in my chest.

He gets on his hands and knees and crawls towards me slowly, pressing himself to me, arms around me with his face level to my waist. "I thought you might. So where are we going?" He asks half serious, like I'd drag him to Tommy's looking like that.

"If you intend on crashing with Fernandez or whatever you plan on doing at Tommy's, you need to at least be appropriate and you cannot go out like this. You'll be the party centerpiece in that outfit, so go change."

"We could stay in." He palms the front of my jeans and I bite the inside of my cheek.

I try to keep focused. "I promised the guys I'd go." I run a hand through his hair, feeling the soft little ears on his head. He whines a bit. I can't help but smile at his attempt at convincing me. "Wha-at?, I can't go and ditch unless you have a convincing excuse for me." He pouts and I chuckle a bit at his expression. He's not easy to resist.

He looks up at me intently with those little doe eyes I love so much. "Touch me."

My resolve is starting to crack and I wonder if anyone would notice if I wasn't actually there. His arms tighten slightly around me and he nuzzles my lower stomach. He's certainly something tonight. I wonder what's got him so worked up but I'm certainly not complaining.

I can't stop myself from making a crude remark, "Kitty want milk?" I gesture to my noticeable hard on.

He looks taken aback, eying me skeptically. "That's dirty."

"You're the one dressed like you're gonna go work a street corner, touching me like this, and _you're calling me_ dirty?"

His mouth falls open in mock offense as he lets go of my waist and sits back on the floor, pouting. "I'm absolutely adorable thank you very much, and not meant to be a target for such dirty jokes."

Oh for fucks sake. "You're sitting there wearing girls underwear."

"I'm comfortable with my body." He breaks into a mischievous smile.

"You're ridiculous. Come on, go change into something else, literally _anything else_ that covers you, and we can go." I wonder if he's going to be sneaky and put on more lingerie. I know I'm supposed to be somewhere, but that thought is making me wish that he did. Some lace, maybe? "I take you out like this and I get arrested for hanging out with an escort."

That smirk is back on his face, "You're not gettin' anything from me if you're this rude all night."

I notice the D-rings on his collar and gesture to his neck, "You have a leash I can put you on? God knows what would happen if you wander away looking like this."

He looks excited now. "Are we gonna go to the party like that?"

I attempt in vain to hold my ground. "Let's go you jujyfruit¹, go put actual clothes on and be acceptable for outdoors."

He gives me a stubborn glare. "I try to be pretty for you and you're hardly showing any appreciation. Now, I'm hurt." I see the smallest trace of a smile and I'm temped to kiss his soft lips. Oh why not? I'm certainly not leaving here without something happening.

I speak softly to him, in the way he likes when we're alone. "Come closer and I'll make it up to you." _Please come closer. Sit in my lap. Let me touch you or I might lose it._

He hangs back still, leaning back on his legs. "Be nice to me."

I kneel down and lean in close to him, "Come here." I purr in his ear. "You'll like what I have in mind, I promise. Come here baby."

That gets him. Into my lap he goes.

"Good kitty."

I kiss him softly and he makes a little throaty sound that goes straight to my groin. Jesus Christ, I'm done for. He latches onto me, arms around my neck and legs around my hips, "I like when you call me baby." His arms slink down to the floor, taking my hands in his and he caresses my fingers gently, like a real lover. "Makes me feel nice."

God he's so fucking cute when he's all clingy like this. We exchange heated kisses and I knaw urgently at his bottom lip, sucking gently. He's on me, grinding and squirming in my lap and I'm having a hard time thinking about anything but the feeling of him, weight pressing into my lap. I feel his mouth go to my neck and he bites down softly, leaving a little wet mark. I wrap my arms around him pulling him closer to me, purposefully grinding him into my lap, feeling how hard he is from all this, and when he moans softly against my neck I'm completely gone from the rest of reality. He does a sort of rolling motion with his hips and I'm seriously considering just bending the little tease over his coffee table. So far all I've done is feel him up and shove my tongue down his throat. I palm the straining fabric of his panties and he gasps out softly, and I feel his body twitch.

Surely the party can wait. Just a quickie won't hurt. Everyone's probably too drunk to notice anyway.

* * *

[Where's Johnny?]

Meanwhile at Tommy's house the party is in full swing, but Johnny is MIA. It's 12:30am, two and a half hours after he said he's be there. A half-drunk Tommy is on his parents couch, cooler in hand and Barbara on his arm, wondering where the hell Johnny has run off to with his pot. He better have a good excuse.

He glances at his watch and remembers something, he groans under his breath at the realization.

Goddamnit Johnny, you better not be where I think you are.

* * *

Footnotes

[1] This 'insult' was used in an episode of Boy Meets World, and I thought it was funny.

I also wanted to to say, thank you guys for almost 600 views. It might not seem like a lot in the grand scheme of fanfiction, but for me, it means a lot. So thanks, really. c:


End file.
